Breath of Fire III: The Novelized Version
by Slenderweegee
Summary: Just as it sounds. With the resounding lack of these on the site, I decided to write my own. This follows the story of Breath of Fire III, added with my own twists. One chapter will be added each day I can upload. T for language and death and stuff like that.


A/N: I watched a LP of Breath of Fire III recently, so I decided to novelize it, due to the obvious lack of the game's novelization on Fanfic. Also have my own twists and turns in it, but I hopes you enjoy. :)

In a mine, far east in the Dauna region, miners were rushing back and forth from the many entrances. There was a commotion among them, that a dragon had been found in some chrysm (energy frozen into stones). Most thought is was dead, but two miners were sent to investigate.

"Hurry up, Gary! We ain't got all day!"

"Hold on a minute... and that goes... there! Finished!" There were numerous strings tied around to the chrysm, with dynamite tied to it as well. There was also a small backpack lying on the floor.

"All right, Mogu, let's light this sucker."

"Here we go!" Gary lit a fuse, and they both covered far enough away so that the blast wouldn't hurt them in any way. The fuse hit the backpack, and sent three sparks flying towards the dynamite with amazing accuracy. The dynamite exploded with a bang, and the chrysm started to shake. Energy began to flow out from the chrysm, and then it shattered.

"Is- is it dead?" Gary whispered to Mogu. Mogu took a look back, but before he could even see through the smoke from the explosion, he heard an unexpected sound. A high pitched squeal was heard from the chrysm. Mogu wanted to think twice, that he was hearing things, but it seemed Gary heard it as well. The smoke cleared.

"I- It's still alive?!" Gary shouted. Mogu readied his claws, saying to Gary, "I don't think that this thing could do much. It's weak looking. Let's annihilate it, Gary!" Before the two could make a move, the dragon lunged out of the chrysm, threw his head back, and released a large flame, roasting the two miners.

The dragon Whelp looked around. _"Hello?!" _The dragon screamed, but it only came out as another screech. He heard a man scream up in a doorway further in the mine.

As the dragon walked through the door, another miner saw him.

"AAAHHH!" the man screamed. "Ar- are you a d-d-dragon?"

"_Yes. Please, where is my mother? Do you know where my mother is?"_ However, this again came out as a screech, which sent the already frightened man into a tizzy. He began to flee to the door behind him, running into the wall, then through the door, screaming.

"D-D-D-D-DRAGON!" At this, two more miners walked in, armed with a pipe and pickaxe.

"Heh. I ain't afraid of no dragon. Let's get 'em!" The frightened Whelp screeched again, causing one miner to whack it across it's head with the pipe. The Whelp retaliated, biting a good chunck out of the man's left leg. He screamed out in pain, as the next miner ran towards the Whelp with the pickaxe. The dragon leaned back again, and prepared to attack. "Oh, dear..." The dragon blew out scorching flames, and once again, roasted them to a crisp.

The Whelp ran through the mine, looking for a sign of help, but he only saw the cowering miners. After running around, fleeing from the miners, the Whelp finally came outside.

"AAAHHH! A DRAGON? IN THE MINES?!" There was a lone operator at a control booth. The Whelp paid no mind to him and walked by, only to be stopped by a large, bull-like man. With a deep voice, the man said, "A dragon, huh? This should be fun." As the man was cracking his neck, the Whelp once again readied to fry the man. But, something prevented him from doing so. The Whelp stood back and didn't attack.

"_Please, I just want to find my mother!" _This was no use again, as it came a screech. This frightened the operator. "No, don't do it!" The miner shouted, catching the attention of the Whelp. He then hit a lever, making a crane swing around. The crane owned the dragon, smacking it across it's face, with a crack to go along with it. The Whelp began to fall unconscious, giving off small cries.

"_Please... mommy... help..."_

The dragon was helpless. Cold and alone, with no friends in sight, only fearsome miners, he fainted.

Review and rate and whatever!

I DON'T OWN BREATH OF FIRE III OR CAPCOM!


End file.
